This invention relates to a router guide and particularly relates to a guide for use with a router during various cutting operations.
Router guides typically include a base plate which secures to the underside of a router. Such guides further include various facilities which are attached to the base plate for guiding the router with reference to surfaces of a workpiece being cut by a bit attached to the router. By using different types of router guides, a router may be guided to trim a variety of surfaces of the workpiece, including straight surfaces, internal angle surfaces and curvilinear surfaces.
Some router guides include facility for guiding a router to form a variety of surfaces, such as linear, internal angle and curvilinear surfaces. However, such router guides typically include a variety of components which are not used in every type of cutting operation of the related router and, therefore, must be set aside or stored when not being used. If a selected type of cutting operation is to be performed such as, for example, an internal angle surface cutting operation, an operator must disassemble any unnecessary components, store the disassembled components and then assemble the necessary components before proceeding with the selected cutting operation. Thus, such router guides require constant disassembly and assembly of components to accomplish the different cutting operations. Also, dismantled components are subject to being misplaced and, thereby, not available when needed.
Therefore, there is a need for a router guide which has facility for retaining all components with the guide during all types of cutting operations even though some of the components are not being used during selected cutting operations.
Other router guides include a trammel point which extends from an adjustable plate to facilitate the guiding of the router to form arcuate slots and circular holes in the workpiece. The adjustable plate is typically mounted on the underside of an arm of the guide with the trammel point extending downwardly in a position spaced from but parallel with the router bit. If a cutting operation is being performed which does not require the use of the trammel point, the operator must use caution to insure that the trammel point does not engage a surface which could undesirably alter the intended direction of movement of the router bit. As an alternative, the operator could remove and store the adjustable plate until the plate and trammel point are needed.
In any event, the operator must devote special consideration to the adjustable plate and trammel point when the plate and trammel point are not being used during certain cutting opera ions.